Feathers Remiscence from your childhood
by Clarial
Summary: Starting on their adulthood, we follow Matt and Sora love story. Their relatioship, the adverseties they had to face, particularly focusing their four children - the 'epilogue' children Nick and Willow, and the mysterious twins Kain and Keyla. NOTE: Characters represented as they were on adventure, I try to be as faithful as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Reminiscence

Matt Ishida was looking through the glass of his study window. His mind wandered through an undefined sadness.

'Dad!'

His son's voice broke the comfortable silence. A boy with red-brown hair came up at the door. He had a round face and an innocent but worried look.

' Can you come play with me now?'

'Sure, Nick, in a minute.'

Those steady blue eyes turned to the desk again. In it was a plan of a space mission, one of those he hadn't take part in a long time. What a surprise had been to his dad, when he said he was considering going to an Astronaut department in college. He wasn't particular interested in physics, but discovered he was not bad at it. a bit of help from his doubtful friend Izzy, and it was easy to carry on with it. of course, that part of his life hadn't been easy…Sora and him had broke up, because they guessed the relationship wouldn't handle the distance. And besides, they had been in bad terms before that…maybe bitter was a better word. She wanted independence; she didn't want her high school sweetheart to keep her in the same place.

Oh yes, the pain, the desperation he had felt. He was so accustomed to her presence, that sweet smile, smooth skin and the warmth of her touch, that losing her gave him a powerful shock. The tears in her eyes had told him it wasn't easy to take that decision. Maybe she still felt love. But he had felt betrayed. Terribly weeks passed on, in which he experience drugs, alcohol and women in a rhythm that shocked all of his friends. The most loyal of them, Tai, rescued him out, an difficult and evil task that almost cost their friendship. Not that had been the first time. Then after that time, sora and him gradually became friends again…not sure how it went through. Maybe they hadn't been capable of staying away. She in fact pushed him to go to that college with the astronaut course. To her, that interest of his hadn't been a surprise.

That had been long time ago. Well, he thought smiling, not that long. Thirteen years, it seems. How different he was back then. Of course now he understood, quite well, that Sora had made the right decision for both of them. She always seemed to know what was right for everybody, which in the beginning made him quite suspicious of her gift. Sora, the 'older sister' of a group of 8 children between 8 and 11 years old, who couldn't possibly have saved the world without her. She then had little importance in his life, maybe because of the fact Matt was a complete selfish person, thinking of only his brother and himself. That changed in its due time, and so the feeling he had towards her.

A hand touched his neck.

His wife was looking at him, her soft hand on his face.

'What's the matter, matt? Nicky is waiting for you.'

He smiled at her. 'I know.'

'is it the mission? Does that make you sad?'

'No, of course not. I am where I want to be.'

'All right.' She kissed his lips in a very subtle touch that made him feel more loved than she had given him a long kiss. 'Do you want me to tell him you're busy?'

'No…'

They looked at each other closely and guessed what the other was thinking. Her eyes win a light melancholy, without losing the affection deep inside them.

A loss of a child could take most marriages to an end. That was not the case, since Matt completely assumed a role of anchor in their lives, keeping everything moving, unlike their usual routine, where she took the most important role. But his wife was a person of deep attachment to other people, something he always appreciated in her, as much as he hated it. it could bring her up or down, which made his task of nurturing her most hard and vital.

It was nevertheless, the reason of their union. Her necessity for giving affection and his desperate necessity of getting it, both completely settled on their childhood.

'Sora. Don't be sad.'

Too late. She was already thinking about her baby. Their baby.

'Come here.'

He put kisses on her neck, on her face, which really always made her better, since they were fifteen. The physics of their relationship had always been important.

'Come on, let's play with Nick and Willow.'

She smiled and agreed. He took one last look at the window, the rain starting to touch it slightly.

'Kain…'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A while ago

I remember now…

There was actually a previous meeting before we met in the camping trip. I was six and was waiting for my dad by the bench in the park, near the stadium. I had a soccer ball by my side which my dad had given to me, in hope we could play together.

Now, my personality on that time could be described as passive/aggressive. Barely anything could win my interest, and almost everything win my anger. At six, I learned how to read and write and also wrote my first song. That could be considered amazing, but I prefer 'negatively precocious'.

Well, this girl came and sits by me. Red-brown hair, vivid eyes. Very vivid. Can I sit next to you? Sure. What's your name? Matt. And yours? Sora. My God, what a surprise to remember this now! Sora. I was six, and so was she. Does she even remember this?

Great, I mean. Carrying on, we talked about soccer. She asked if I was playing, I said I wasn't, I didn't even liked it, and she was a little disappointed, but only for a moment. That girl is always trying not to offend others. Please, you may offend. My love.

She said she had a friend who played soccer named Tai. Tai, for God's sake, appeared early in our conversations! I wish we didn't talk so much about him. One day, we won't, I hope. I said I didn't know him. She made a pause and told me she wanted to play, but no one in her family encouraged her.

Maybe it was the tone in her voice, that made me realize she was said and I had to do something about it. which, really, was the worst thing someone could ask me back then. I was broken inside, and not interested in helping others, just myself or at least my baby brother.

'I think you should play, if you like it', it was all that came out. I think it was the only good thing I told her in that conversation, and if anyone would have stopped talking to me right then, that person wasn't Sora.

She smiled at me, which came as a shock to me. Nobody smiled at me for a while, especially because I was so unpleasantly impolite since my parent's divorce.

And I think I had forgotten how to smile. Because, when I smiled back, it came out as the most weird mouth gesture ever seen; at least it must have been, because she laughed at me, a very crystal clear laugh. A very beautiful laugh.

'I will. Thanks…Matt.'

'You're welcome.'

'Why have you that ball then?' was the question I didn't want to answer because it implied me needing to tell her a lot. So, I answer my dad had given it to me, so that we could play together in his free time. That's great, she said. I came up with 'He haven't got any free time lately'.

'oh… I'm sorry.' And I could tell she really was, which consists in no surprise for me now. 'I know what you mean. My dad isn't in town either, barely ever is.' That statement took me quite aback. I wasn't expecting that. But me and Sora always had this thing of sharing the same background, very common experiences. The difference is, she went through them seeking support in her friends, preserving a strength and hope I don't have, and I went through them with anger, frustration and in deep loneliness. Negative feelings also took over her sometimes, but people who loved her always helped her and took her out of it. One of those times, it was me. I like to think that we saw each other in a different light since then, since we had discovered a very important thing in common.

'Really? Sorry to hear that.' I said.

'We have to focus on the good things right?' She said in a voice full of hope. I nodded.

She instantly changed the subject, and I am sorry she did.

'Do you live close by?'

'No, across town.'

'Oh, me too. Where?'

I explained to her, and she opened her eyes with surprise. 'Me too!'

I suppose that would mean a beginning of a beautiful friendship, but unfortunately this is not one of those lame girly movies. I never saw her again until the camp, maybe for the simple fact I left home very early when my dad went to work, and arrived alone, watched TV and never left the house on weekends, except on the rare occasions I went to my mother's and play with TK in the park. I believe that sometimes I watched her from the living room window, but she wears hats most of the times, I can't be sure it was here. Moreover, she spent most of her time in soccer, and according to what she said lately, the rest she was at home reading. Funny, how life turns to be.

'Oh, my mom is calling me. I have to go.' God, I don't like her mother, she just gives me some dark looks sometimes. Does every mother assume I am their daughters' ruin?

'OK. Bye.'

'Bye, Matt.'

'Bye Sora!' I think that came out wrong, but she didn't seem to mind. She ran really fast. That's another attribute of her.

Anyway, I thought I should write this down since I may forget it soon. After all, it's how I met my future wife. Haha. Just kidding. She's totally into Tai, since we saved the Digital world, so nothing is going to happen between us. I think she is afraid of me getting near me sometimes. Or maybe not, since we had pretty interesting conversations about…well, nothing in particular. It could be registered as progresses however.

This is _not_ a diary. It is merely a sheet I've written following a advice of my little brother, who keeps a diary and told me to try to do the same. But I didn't think this does any good. It isn't the way to win her anyway.

Matt


	3. Chapter 3

International Call

Mimi Tachikawa was looking her freshly painted pink nails, lying quietly in the pink dress she had just bought, above a pink bed with pink cuddly bears at the bottom. She had dazzling almond-colored eyes and long eye lashes that made her resemble some of the perfect porcelain dolls on her shelves. Her face expression resembled a doll too. She was envied by many girls and loved by both boys and other girls. She always kept successfully a good reputation though, unlike many girls pretty as her. "Beauty" she thought, "is to be celebrated, and not despised!" she had strong opinions about beauty and specially health, and ran two blogs, one about make-up, the other about a healthy life-style. Yolei had taken part on this last one, and Sora was a big help whenever she needed. She often called Jyou about healthy tips, but he always seemed too busy to talk on the phone, trying to get rid of her as fast as possible. That resembled a lot to the conversations she sometimes tried to have with Matt about music. Well they had different tastes, but that wasn't an excuse for him totally try to escape from her…

And Tai. Tai and her had a good relationship, but they didn't see each other a lot.

Mimi sighed. Sometimes people could be so boring. Fortunately, most of the times Mimi didn't realize that people dislike her wacky, free thinking and open mind. But she liked that aspect about herself, very much indeed!

She immediately decided to phone Tai, because they didn't talk in a while.

_Bip, bip._

"Yes?"

"Mrs Yagami? How lovely to hear you!" Mimi always treated people with the most cordiality, which made her friends laugh of her sometimes. Most of her statements could be punctuated with exclamation points. "How are things there? Is Tai home?"

Mrs Yagami declared he wasn't, but deeply was very glad to hear from her. Most people were happy in the presence of Mimi's light and innocent voice.

Mimi talked a little longer, then thanked her and hang up.

"How boring of you, Tai."

Then she remembered Koushirou. Happiness invaded her spirit.

Consciously she didn't know, but she liked him very much. She didn't know why. She certainly wasn't considering the times he completely ignored her, found her boring and annoying. But in fact Koushirou didn't had any particular feeling towards her. She was just "that cheerful and annoying girl with the pink hat". They saved the world together, and that brings people together, but Mimi and Koushirou were just made of different elements.

But Mimi never saw that as an obstacle, like most of the times that Mimi didn't see problems anywhere. She gladly picked up the phone and called him, knowing he probably would be at home in his computer. The image of his orange and white laptop popped in her mind and she smiled nostalgically.

_Bip, bip, bip._

She talked cheerfully with his mother, who went to search for him. Mimi heard a conversation in the background, but couldn't make anything of it.

"Mimi…?"

"Koushirou!"

"Hi…Is something wrong?" Koushirou's mind instantly turned to Digi-related business.

"No everything is perfect, thanks for asking!"

Koushirou raised an eyebrow. As usual, he was missing her point.

"Why have you called? Isn't this expensive for you?"

"I've called to hear from you, of course! How are things going? Tell me everything!"

Koushirou was not the person to ask about others…he often didn't notice them. But that would improve with time.

"Ha… Everyone's great I suppose. Hmm…Tai continues in soccer…Sora switched to tennis…Matt is in a band…Jyou…"

"Yes, yes, Sora already told me all of that. But I was hoping for fresher news! You know…how are those people doing? Are classes going well? Is anyone sick? Had anything fun going on? Is someone experiencing a romance? I heard Tai has fallen for a girl. Matt probably would have, ha. But I think Sora and Matt are starting to have a thing… Don't you think?"

Koushirou answered he didn't know, he actually had no opinion about it.

"Don't you have homework to do?"

A heavy silence settled in. Mimi raised an eyebrow and was a little annoyed.

"I finished my homework already!"

Koushirou made a grin. Mimi quickly and subtly changed subject.

"How about you, darling?"

Koushirou said a couple of things about the Informatics group he had joined, a new software released, which weren't even processed by Mimi's brain.

"That's great, Koushirou. How about the Digi-world?"

An animated conversation started between the two. Koushirou sad a couple of things about Tentomon and Palmon, which made her smile and her heart slow down.

Probably the only thing they shared in common was an inexplicable love about digimon.

"Well Mimi, I gotta go."

"All right! It was great to talk to you! Give a kiss to your parents and to everyone!" Koushirou wasn't obviously a kisses person, but he unconsciously said he would.

He hanged up and smiled. He barely thought about her, but somehow she always managed a time to think of all of them.

He returned to his laptop, and she returned to her tasks. That call made each other's day, although none of them had notice it.

20 years later, they were married.


End file.
